Vincent van Gogh
]] Vincent van Gogh (1853-1890) was a Dutch Post-Impressionist artist. Some of his paintings are now among the world's best known, most popular and expensive works of art. Van Gogh's history of mental illness contributed to the legend of cutting off his ear, which is attributed to everything from a fight, to an act of love. Most historians believe that he lost his lobe in a seizure. __TOC__ References * Baby Gonzo plays Van Gogh in the Muppet Babies episode "The Muppet Museum of Art". He panics when he takes his head bandage off to discover that he's lost an ear, until he remembers he never had any ears. Baby Piggy meets him in The Night Café by the real Van Gogh. * Later in the episode, during the "Art Is in Your Heart" montage, Baby Kermit, Baby Scooter, and Baby Fozzie can be seen playing leapfrog in the 1888 painting Farmhouse in Provence. An altered and smiling Baby Marcelle Roulin is also briefly seen in the montage. * Two of Van Gogh's paintings are featured in the Muppet Art: 1999 Calendar: Bedroom in Arles with Animal and Self-Portrait with Bandaged Ear with Fozzie Bear. * In the Museum of Monster Art coloring book, the Twiddlebugs are shown with his painting Vase with Fourteen Sunflowers, and Grover is seen sleeping under Vase with Irises. * The Elmo's World episode "Sky" features a copy of the artist's Starry Night in Dorothy's fish bowl. * One of Van Gogh's Sunflowers paintings appears on Kermit's wall in the Elmo's World episode "Frogs". * On The Muppet Show, a Muppet News Flash reports that Dr. Bunsen Honeypig was sued by the wife of Vincent van Gogh Pig for converting his ear into a silk purse in episode 224. * In The Muppet Show episode 109, Gonzo asks of Kermit's attention, to which he replies he can "lend his ear for a moment." Gonzo takes it literally and asks what he would do with his ear. Kermit responds, "Van Gogh impressions." * Danny DeVito played Vincent Van Grouch, the curator of the Museum of Trash on Sesame Street. * As a reference within a reference, Joe Mathieu spoofed Norman Rockwell's Triple Self Portrait with Grover taking the place of the famed painter. Taking the place of the Van Gogh self portrait Rockwell included on the easel, is an Anything Muppet Vincent van Gogh self portrait. * Vincent van Monster, a monster painter and a member of the Monster Hall of Fame, appears in Monsters, Monsters! (and reprinted in the On My Way with Sesame Street volume "In the City"). * The Van Gogh painting First Steps, after Millet was used during "Mothers and Children" in Don't Eat the Pictures. It was later used in an animated segment on Sesame Street. * In Kids' Favorite Songs, Telly sings "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star". The background behind him is based on Starry Night. * In the song "Let's Talk About Me" from The Muppets, Tex Richman sings that he uses more "green" than Van Gogh. * In December 2011, Sesame Workshop partnered with the Amsterdam-based Vincent van Gogh Museum to recreate a version of Bedroom in Arles featuring Elmo, Bert, Ernie, Ieniemienie, Tommie, Purk and Pino to commemorate the 35th anniversary of Sesamstraat. The special painting was unveiled by Sesamstraat actor Frank Groothof and was on display at the museum.Sesame Workshop Partners with van Gogh Museum to Celebrate Sesamstraat | The Sesame Workshop Blog * The Cookie Thief features parody paintings by Vincent van Dough, including A Starry Cookie Night, Cookie Flowers, The Cookie Eaters and Self Portrait. * Josh Gad portrays a painter named "Vincent van Stop" in Sesame Street Episode 4520. * Cookie Monster admires Van Go-Get-Cookie's Cookie Night at the Museum of Monster Art in the 2015 storybook All Aboard! * In a 2012 Loaded interview, Gonzo claims that when van Gogh cut his own ear off, it was an act of artist genius that nobody "got". He says he'd do the same if he had ears of his own. * Sesame Street’s Facebook page posted a parody of Bert as one of Van Gogh's self portraits on January 3, 2017. * Summer Penguin admires Sunflowers (F456) in the 2018 Muppet Babies episode "You Ought to Be in Pictures". * A monkey steals Baby Fozzie's lunchbox and hides in Bedroom in Arles in the 2018 Muppet Babies episode "You Ought to Be in Pictures". * Starry Night is again parodied with "starry teeth" hanging in The Tooth Fairy's castle in the 2018 Muppet Babies episode "Tooth and Consequences." * In Episode 4911 of Sesame Street, a Honker checks out a biography of van Gogh from the Sesame Street Library. The front cover features one of his self portraits, while the back cover shows an image of Starry Night. Gallery First Steps, after Millet in Don't Eat the Pictures.jpg|''First Steps, after Millet'' in Don't Eat the Pictures MB211-32.png|''Farmhouse in Provence from Muppet Babies Van Gough - Joseph Roulin, Three-Quarter-Length.png|''Joseph Roulin, Three-Quarter-Length'' from Muppet Babies The Grounds of the Asylum.png|''The Grounds of the Asylum'' from Muppet Babies MB211-52.png|''Baby Marcelle Roulin'' from Muppet Babies Muppetart02vangogh.jpg|''Bedroom in Arles'' from Muppet Art: 1999 Calendar Museum37.jpg|''Vase with Fourteen Sunflowers'' from Museum of Monster Art Museum38.jpg|''Vase with Irises'' from Museum of Monster Art MiddleFace-Art.jpg|a Van Gogh's self-portrait in "Right in the Middle of My Face" Ewsky.dorothy.jpg|''Starry Night'' with Dorothy Ewfrogs-kermit.jpg|''Sunflowers'' in Kermit's apartment Normanrockwellgrover.jpg|a green Anything Muppet as one of Van Gogh's self portraits Vincent_van_monster.JPG|Vincent van Monster's self portrait SesamstraatVincentvanGogh.jpg|''Bedroom in Arles'' for Sesamstraat’s 35th anniversary TCT-Stary.jpg|''A Starry Cookie Night'' from The Cookie Thief CookieFlowers.jpg|''Cookie Flowers'' from The Cookie Thief CookieEaters.jpg|''The Cookie Eaters'' from The Cookie Thief VanDough SelfPortrait.jpg|''Self Portrait'' from The Cookie Thief All_aboard_van_gogh_4.jpg|''Cookie Night'' from All Aboard! Van Gogh Bert Facebook Jan 3 2017.jpg|Posted by Sesame Street's Facebook page on Jan 3, 2017 MB2018-107 Van Gogh Edouard Manet.jpg|"You Ought to Be in Pictures" MB2018-107 Bedroom in Arles.jpg|"You Ought to Be in Pictures" MB2018-VanGoghTeeth.png|"Tooth and Consequences" Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Museum Category:Art References Category:Historical References